


Soap

by Thatsamazingphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsamazingphil/pseuds/Thatsamazingphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Melanie Martinez's 'Soap'.<br/>Phil finally admits to Dan how he feels, and even though Dan doesn't feel the same he promises that nothing will change. But promises are made to be broken, aren't they?<br/>2012!Phan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

[Think I just remembered something  
I think I left the faucet running  
Now my words are filling up the tub  
Darling, you're just soaking in it  
But I know you'll get out the minute  
You notice all your fingers pruning up]

Phil fiddled nervously with his phone. He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed, as he told himself there was no reason to be nervous. But no matter what he told himself, he found himself once again staring at the text he had just sent his best friend.  
'Hey, I made this video for you (It's private). Please see me after you're done watching?' attached was the link to the video.  
Phil took another deep breath as he forced himself to turn off the video. This was torture.  
Just as Phil was starting to worry that maybe his brunette friend hated him too much to see him again, Dan burst through the doorway.  
"Hi," Phil murmured, meekly.  
Dan didn't say anything. He just hurried over to where Phil was sat on the bed and threw his arms around the raven-haired boy.  
"I really liked the video," muttered Dan. "But..."  
"You don't feel the same way," mumbled Phil.  
"No," sighed Dan. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Just...don't leave me," whispered Phil, tightening his arms around his friend.  
"Awe, Philly, you didn't think I would leave you over something like this, now did you?" Dan smiled sweetly.  
Phil blushed in response, staring down at his lap.

[I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?]

"Phil!"  
Phil perked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"  
"I thought you said the video was private‽" Dan cried, appearing in Phil's doorway.  
"It-It is," frowned Phil.  
"Then why has the entire phandom seen it‽" shouted Dan, causing Phil to jump and his eyes to widen. "Sorry, sorry. I just..." Dan ran a hand through his hair in a distressed manner.  
"I'll take it down," Phil promised.  
"But that doesn't change the fact that they've seen it," huffed Dan. "They think we're in a relationship!"  
Phil bit his lip, directing his eyes towards the floor.  
"Don't worry. We'll think of something," he mumbled.  
He sighed as he watched Dan stumble out of his room. Maybe telling Dan how he felt hadn't been a good idea.

[I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap]

Phil could feel his heart beginning to break as he stared at Dan's latest tweets. Even though he knew they weren't in a relationship, it still hurt to see Dan so obviously denying it. As if he were horrified by the very thought.  
Phil furiously wiped the back of his hand against his eyes. he wasn't going to cry. Not over something as stupid as this.  
That's what he told himself as the tears cascaded down his cheeks.

[Think I got myself in trouble  
So I fill the bath with bubbles  
Then I'll put the towels all away  
Should've never said the word "love"  
Threw a toaster in the bathtub  
I'm sick of all the games I have to play]

'This is stupid,' Phil thought to himself. 'I'm just gonna go talk to him. What's the worst that could happen?'  
Phil's brain immediately went to think of all the worst possible scenarios. He quickly shoot the thoughts from his head as he knocked tentatively on Dan's door.  
"Come in," Dan called out.  
"Dan I think we need to talk," Phil blurted as he stepped inside Dan's room.  
"About what?" Dan questioned as he glanced up from his laptop.  
"About what's been going on," Phil said. "We've been acting as if we're strangers. Dan you're my best friend, I can't lose you. Just...tell me what's going on and if we can fix it."  
"Are you sure you're not just upset that I don't feel the same way," grumbled Dan.  
Phil flinched, glancing down at his feet. Ouch.  
"Sorry, I just-I'm stressed," sighed Dan, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner.  
"You're always stressed," mumbled Phil.  
"I just think it would be easier for us to act as if we weren't as close on camera if we were more distant in real life," Dan shrugged.  
"Why would we..."  
"Because people would think we're a couple!" Dan threw his hands up in exasperation. "Do you really want that‽ Well, I suppose you wouldn't actually mind too much."  
"Dan..." huffed Phil, a light warning in his voice.  
"Sorry. I'm just-"  
"Stressed. I know!" cried Phil.  
"Yeah. Can you please get out of my room, I really need to edit this video."

[I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?]

"Yeah, we have really thin walls. It's kinda nice, because we don't have to yell, but also kinda annoying 'cuz we can hear almost everything the other says."  
He had that right. Phil could hear every word of Dan's YouNow through the wall.  
"You want me to bring Phil over?"  
Phil perked up a bit at the mention of his name.  
"No, he's probably doing his own thing right now. I don't even know if he's here."  
Phil sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Dan knows he's here. He just talked to him. Of course, it had been to explicitly tell him not to watch his YouNow.  
"So it doesn't seem like we need each other so desperately," Dan had explained.  
'Bullshit,' Phil though to himself. 'I do desperately need you. And I thought you desperately needed me too.'  
"We're not joined at the hip, ya know," Dan was now saying, "We have our own separate lives. We have other friends."  
'I guess I was wrong.'  
God, how Phil wished he had never said anything.  
He was like a child who had uttered a profanity, and Dan was the soap. He tried to clean up the mess that was left. He tried to erase what he had said.  
But no matter how hard you cleaned, the damage was done.

[I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap]


End file.
